Forever and Always
by SpencerGilly
Summary: InuKag, Romance one-shot-This was all it would take, one more jealous encounter with Koga, and InuYasha would finally lose it. He knew how he felt towards her, and wanted her to know too. all he needed to hear was that she loved him back.- love;confession


Disclaimer: InuYasha + me= me no own. Sorry.

* * *

**I know alot of people watch the anime in english, so here are some translations for japanese phrases used. :)**

Shikon no Tama= Jewel of Four Souls

Baka= Idiot

Hijin Ketsusou= (In the English version of Inuyasha, they call it...) Blades Of Blood

Sankon Tessou= (Once again, in English dubbed anime it would be…) Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Osuwari = Sit

Aho= Rude term meaning dumb ass

Miko= Priestess

-chan=An endearing term used for loved ones or close friends

* * *

**Thank you for all who reviewed my last fic, sorry it took so long to update, I revised the end of this a bit, and it turned out a bit more intense than i thought. It's one of my favorites and I hope you enjoy it too ;) But you don't want to listen to me talk.... n with the fic.....**

**Rated T for implied Lemon, but no actual sexual content. (Just a really good kiss...)

* * *

**

Kagome's Raven hair whipped through the blowing wind, and her sparking chocolate eyes widened, as she began to sense something. Something familiar, yet unexpected. Something that made her feel significant every time she sensed it, yet that brought fear to the pit of her stomach. Her eyes widened, because she sensed a Shikon no Tama shard.

"InuYasha, I sense…" he hold up a hand, silencing her, his honey-golden eyes looking at her, and his silver hair blowing just like hers.

"Don't worry Kagome." He said in the way that always immediately made her stop worrying; no matter how bad the situation was, or what kind of danger they were in. He always made her feel better. He then continued speaking as a cross and angry expression crossed his face. "I smell…"

He never got to finish his sentence, because he was interrupted by a strong wind coming in a distance. The wind grew stronger, and stronger, until a small tornado was coming towards them. It stopped short in front of Kagome, and as the swirling winds cleared, she saw the smiling face of the wolf demon, Koga.

She heard a small noise behind her. She whipped her head around and saw InuYasha had unsheathed Tetsuiaga, and was growling lightly. She quickly turned her head away so that she was facing Koga.

"Uhh... Hi Koga." She said trying to smile as the wolf demon took her hands in his own. She tried not to flinch away… she thought for a minute, and then pretended it was InuYasha holding her hands, and instantly relaxed.

He smiled, displaying his white teeth, and held Kagome's hands tighter. "I have great news Kagome… we have formed an alliance with the northern tribe. Everything in the mountains will be safer now with the two tribe leaders, so as soon as all the new arrangements are made, you can finally come with me… and be my mate." Kagome froze.

She didn't move an inch. Did he really say…? "Uh... Koga… she started gently looking into his happy, expecting eyes. They were so warm and nice, wanting Kagome with him. She really did love him… only the way you could love your friend though. He never made her feel like she was flying… or gave her butterflies in her stomach, or made her heart flutter when they talked… just the two of them. 'That only happens when I talk to…' she thought to herself, as her head slowly turning towards InuYasha, the only person who HAD ever made her feel that way.

And right now, he looked lethally angry. He was coming towards Koga and growling, showing white fangs that glistened dangerously as the hot afternoon sun shone on his handsome face. Even when he was angry, she never failed to get lost in his honey-golden eyes, or his adorable half smile, and she loved looking at his long silver hair, and the way it framed the edges of his milk-and honey skinned face. She was so caught up in thought, she almost didn't remember who he was about to almost kill. She quickly snapped out of her trance as InuYasha began to yell at Koga.

"Get your hands of her you filthy wolf! Kagome would never go with you!" he yelled with venom in his voice.

Koga looked at InuYasha with a smug glare. "She would so you baka, after all, she IS in love with me and she IS my woman. So why don't you back off you filthy mutt!" he retorted angrily.

InuYasha raised his fist. "She ain't you're woman!" he yelled, cracking his fingers and getting ready to attack. "Hijin Ketsusou!!!" He yelled, as he flipped his hand and small red disks flew out, just missing Koga, only giving him a small cut on the left cheek.

"Damn you mutt!" he yelled wiping the blood from his cheek. Kagome watched horrified.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, damn wolf. Sankon Tessou!!!" he yelled as the three strokes of yellow light from InuYasha's claws scraped against Koga, but since he quickly dodged, barely made a scratch.

Kagome looked as he got up and got ready to strike again. She had to do something before anything else could happen… "InuYasha! Osuwari!" She yelled as he plummeted to the ground and hit his face hard.

"Kmmpphggmmee!!!" he muttered, from the ground. Kagome looked quickly up at Koga, who took her hands and looked back.

"Kagome, my love… I must depart, but don't worry, we will see each other soon again." He winked and smiled at her cockily, and then in a whirl of wind, he was gone. Kagome quickly turned to Inuyasha, who was pulling himself off the ground and hastily brushing his clothes. She sighed and groaned.

"WHY do you always have to pick a fight with Koga!?! He is only being Nice!" InuYasha looked at her angrily.

"Why do YOU always pick his side?!? And I have to make him leave or else you really will end up going with the damn wolf!!!" Kagome looked at him strangely.

"You're crazy! InuYasha no baka! I would never leave you guys for Koga! I'm just trying to be nice so I don't break his heart! Gee, you could have a LITTLE compassion for the guy's feelings! And… what would YOU care if I went with Koga! I'm just your Shikon no Tama detector anyway! It's not like you actually care or need me for anything else!" She yelled so mad she was almost red in the face. He HAD said all these things to her. And they hurt.

"You are the baka! I DO need you for other things! Why the hell would you think otherwise? I always come to get you when you take so long in that damn world of your wench!" He yelled back equally angry. Neither of them noticed that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had slipped away to avoid being caught in the fight.

"Because you tell me that's all you need me for you aho! And I am surprised you even notice me seeing as you are so wrapped up in defeated Naraku, and finding KIKYO all the time!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. InuYasha really hated to see her cry. More than he hated to see her with Koga.

"Kagome…" he said quietly, but she didn't hear, for she had already turned on her heel and began running away. "Kagome!" he said a bit louder, running, and quickly catching up. He could smell her salty tears as he watched her sitting on the edge of the well. She sat with sobs gently shaking her body, quietly speaking aloud to herself. And InuYasha's sharp ears heard every word.

"Baka hanyou." She said quietly. "Can he not see? Can he not see how much it hurts me every time? Every time he leaves to go see Kikyo… I… here I am calling him a baka. I'm the baka. We could never really stay together, or be together. Never. It wouldn't work. He loves her anyway. I… know I… I have… fallen in love with him. And I've known since that day with Hokudoshi. But… I… I… I don't have a place here. Maybe… maybe he would be better off if I left. I know he would… I just… can't bring myself to leave that arrogant jerk." Kagome buried her head in her hands and lightly sobbed again, muttering insults to herself.

InuYasha just stared. He… he couldn't for the life of him believe what he had just heard. It was what he knew he had wanted to hear for a long time, even if he hadn't admitted it to himself. He sighed. Kikyo. What Kagome… or anyone else for that matter… didn't know was that the last time he had gone to see Kikyo… he had… done that hardest thing he ever had to do.

"I told her goodbye." He whispered aloud to himself. Remembering. Remembering how it had felt to tell the woman he had once loved that he couldn't be with her, because… he had finally admitted to himself that his heart belonged to another. The one person he had tried so hard not to find love with, but found it anyway had stolen it. He had given his heart to the beautiful miko who sat crying in front of him, Kagome Higurashi. He loved her, and he had just found out… she loved him.

"I never thought I would hear you say that." He said more quietly than he had ever said anything before. "I… I think you should know… I owed Kikyo my life, but didn't love her. And… the other day when I went to see her… I said goodbye." Kagome's head snapped up when she heard the voice, and she saw her beautiful silver haired hanyou standing before her. He had heard everything? She was so shocked; she barley processed what he said.

"InuYasha!" she yelled jumping up and drying her tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered slowly. "You shouldn't of heard that. I know you… wait what?" she asked thinking back to what he had said.

"You heard Kagome." He whispered again moving closer to her. "I said goodbye. I told her that another miko had stolen my heart." InuYasha and Kagome couldn't believe he was saying these things. He looked at her warm, brown eyes full of happy, tears, and pure Kagome-ness. A slow smile spread across her face.

"You… you… InuYasha, about Koga. I'm so sorry. I don't mean… I just don't want to hurt him. I do love him… just…" she paused and took a deep breath, before looking him straight in the eye and finishing her sentence. "Not like I love you, InuYasha-chan." He looked down at her gorgeous face.

"Kagome…" he whispered, knowing that this couldn't be real. It was too beautiful. Too perfect. But as he stared into her eyes once again, he knew he couldn't dream this. It was so real, and for once, reality was as good as the dream.

"InuYasha…" she whispered back, as he slowly tilted his head down to the girl that was already wrapped in his strong arms. Kagome stood on her toes, and inched her face towards his.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, and she thought it was never going to happen. But this thing, this thing that had been a fantasy for so long, something that they both only accomplished in their wildest dreams rang true, as their lips gently met. It was a gentle, loving kiss, while the miko and hanyou sat marveling at the feel of this, having their souls, and bodies connected to each other, in everlasting love. He slowly deepened the kiss and pushed harder, tracing her lips with his tongue and asking for entrance. Kagome squeaked in surprise, but then allowed her eyes to slide closed again, and complied, copying his move.

Their tongues battled for dominance as they passionately and feverishly kissed each other, finally letting emotions go, knowing they could understand each other better than they ever could before, and that their bond had been strengthened. "Kagome…" InuYasha moaned against her lips, as he slowly stroked her back, and moved away from her lips, kissing down her neck and collarbone, lightly nipping and licking her smooth, pale skin.

"InuYasha!" she gasped lightly. All of a sudden, her knees felt like gelatin, and she lost control of her body, falling to the ground with him on top of her, lightly chuckling, and never breaking the kiss. She knew this was all it would have taken. One more visit to Kikyo, one more encounter with Koga or Hojo, or one more close call with each other's lives. They would finally admit how they felt, and how they had always in the depths of their soul felt all along.

And InuYasha knew Kagome. He knew her scent, her look, her smile, her personality, and her soul. But most of all, he knew she accepted him. She never wanted him to change, she didn't care if she was taunted, or teased, and she would never leave. She loved and accepted him for who he was. Forever and always.

"Kagome," he said breaking away and gasping for air. "Kagome… I know I never speak about my feelings, but… I need you to know, I love you. More than anything I ever have known, or will know. You are my life, my reason for living, and the most important thing in the world to me." He saw small tears begin to form in the corners of Kagome's eyes, as a giant smile spread across her face. He knew they were tears of joy.

"Oh… InuYasha… I… I feel the same way. However strongly you believe I love you, trust me, it is a million times more. I will never leave you, or forget you, or abandon you in any way. I feel right when I'm near you. I feel… loved. And I know… after the Shikon no Tama is completed, and Naraku is dead… even if… if the well closed… I will stay here with you. You are like the other part of me, and I could never be without you." She looked in his gold eyes.

InuYasha was at a loss for words. She had said the two things to him that he had prayed he would hear some day. She was staying here. With him. Forever. And she loved him. "Kagome…" was all he could say as he pulled her towards him and passionately kissed him again.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIK

InuYasha woke up with a start, as he heard his name being spoken. He instantly sat up, only to find himself with his arms around Kagome, who lay next to him, gently muttering his name in her sleep. He looked at her peaceful face, and smiled as he remembered. Everything they had said to each other last night. The promise they had made. He looked at her long silky raven hair, that framed her face perfectly, and the eyelids with long dark lashes that concealed her beautiful chocolate eyes from being seen. Her soft, pink lips that parted slightly.

Finally, he looked at her perfect skin, that he was always so drawn to, and saw, right above her collarbone on the left side, a bright red bite mark that stood out against her smooth, milk and honey skin. He smiled once again. And stared at the bite mark, the symbol that he had marked her, and claimed her as his mate. She had agreed to be his lover, mate, mother of his pups, and the person who would stay by his side forever. After that, they had known, what they should have known a long time ago, that they needed each other.

He stared down at the face of his Kagome, his miko, and knew he would never leave her either. He could already smell a difference. He could already small another tiny hanyou inside of her. He could sense their first child. Kagome, just like she had promised, was going to be the mother of his first pup, and he… he was… not at all nervous. He was peaceful, and happy, knowing that nothing could ever go wrong with his soul mate, the love of his life, Kagome. And when he continued to gaze at her, as her eyes began to flutter and she began to wake up, as he got ready to tell her the good news, the best news he had ever known, he knew they would be there for each other, and there together, forever and always.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and i would appreciate greatly if you would review! It means so much to me to know what you think! :) Reviews are my life source!!!! And you guys all rock, and are amazing. For some good InuKag fluff, check out LoveAcrossTime's profile! Luv u! Thanks!**

**xoxoxox**

**KagomeThePriestess  
**


End file.
